A Pirate King's Inspiration
by yamiyugi23
Summary: While dealing with his now dead captain's belongings Rayleigh never would of guessed that he would learn about another side to his captain or that he would be seeing the man so soon after his death. Warnings: Character Death, Angst, Dry Humor, Ghosts, mentions of death, three-shot, Crossover, AU-ish...errr maybe a few more. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Writing Diversity Challenge (Anime and Manga), The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The A Bit of Motivation Competition, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompts: Write about strength and friendship, Write a three shot story between 10,000 words and 20,000 words, Silence.**

**A Pirate Kings Inspiration**

Silver Rayleigh let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the bed in his rented inn room and gazed at the trunk that had belonged to his captain before his death. It had been the only thing Rayleigh had managed to save from the marines who had decided that to act like pirates and loot their ship.

"I wish that things could of turned out differently for us," Rayleigh said softly to himself, feeling safe enough in the inn room to finally allow himself to begin to grieve. "You could of done so much more, you could of been something greater than a so called pirate king, you could of been a dad."

Taking a deep shaky breath Rayleigh reached forwards and unlocked the trunk only to frown at the strange wood it was made of and stare at the strange designs carved into it. His hand ran over the carving of a howling wolf before he finally lifted the trunks lid and gazed at his captains most treasured treasure.

Rayleigh snorted in mirth. "Even in your death you still surprise me captain. Not a single one of your treasures are gold or silver or any sort of. Just clothes, a few books, some pictures and other bits of bric-a-brac."

Shaking his head and finally allowing a small fond smile to appear on his face Rayleigh reached into the trunk only to pull out a warn emerald green note book that could fit into his trouser pocket and looked as if it had seen better days.

"How I was inspired to become a pirate and go out to sea, by Gol D. Roger," Rayleigh said with a snort of amusement as he read the title on the book. "Just a stupid title, it sounds as if a child has made it up Roger."

Opening it up Rayleigh felt his eyebrows rise as he read the words written in the middle of the page.

'I dedicate this story to Harry J. Potter, I hope that you are finally able to sail the sea that you never got to when you where alive. Thank you Harry, without you I would of never of had the courage to follow my dreams' Rayleigh read as he spoke the words in his mind. 'I wonder who this Harry J. Potter is, Roger never spoke of him before.

Turning the page over once again Rayleigh allowed himself to be absorbed by the story and the comforting familiar presence of his captain to wash over him.

* * *

"Roger! Do not get too far away!"

Gold D. Roger simply ignored his mother's worried cry as he stood a few feet away from his parents on the boat. Excitement welled up inside of him as he took in the sight of the sailors rushing about the boat preparing for the long journey to the island that would be their location to spend their two week long holiday on. As seagulls flew over head and cried out to him Roger looked up at them and into the bright blue summer sky with a large silly smile on his face.

"Roger, I told you not to leave my side," the voice of his mother said stiffly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What would you have done if you fell overboard or if something happened? The sea is a dangerous place."

"I know mother, but I know the dangerous and I know how to look after myself," Roger said as he turned around to face his mother.

Jane, a prim and proper lady with noble blood running through her body stood looking down at Roger. It was easy to see that Roger took after his father more than his mother. His parents had met during one of his mother's more rebellious phases when she had snuck out of the house to see a pirate ship which was a rare sight. From then on it had been like a classic novel, she had met a pirate, they made love and soon the pirate was forced to set sail and leave again. Leaving Jane alone and pregnant with Roger. Luckily through thanks to some quick thinking on Jane's part her family thought that her unborn child's father were the one who they had arranged for her to marry and had locked her in a room with for them to get to know each other better. It also helped that both Roger's father and Jane's husband shared similar enough looks which allowed Jane to make up things when Roger looked or acted differently to those in the family.

"Please try to act like someone of your standing, please," Jane begged as she glanced around her with a worried expression on her face. "What will people think about you acting like this? What will happen if it gets out only to find that everyone-"

"Realizes that I have some life in me and I am not a boring person?" Roger asked only for his mother to totally ignore her.

"Knows how you acted and it effects your chances of getting into medical school or law school?" Jane asked with horror on her face.

"Mum," Roger wined as he folded his arms in frustration. "I do not want to go to medical school or law school. I have a dream and I want to follow it."

"Nonsense Roger, dreams are for the weak, stupid or poor," Jane answered with a sniff as she straightened herself up. "Please do not talk about just things with me or with anyone else."

"Yes mother," Roger replied as his shoulders dropped, he knew from experience that it was pointless to try and argue with his mother as she would just ignore him or even stop him from going on this holiday. "I understand mother."

"Good, now please act like a proper young man and order some of those rough looking sailors to carry our belongings onto the ship and take them to our rooms," Jane said with a stiff nod of her head before lifting up her ugly yellow and purple parasol up and opening it. "If you need me I will be talking to the captain to make sure that we have a proper journey."

"Yes mother," Roger answered with a small sigh, he knew the hidden meaning in his mother's words which mean he would not be allowed to do anything on the ship besides sit and study. "I will come and find you when our belongings have been properly placed in our rooms."

"Good boy, and remember to act properly as you show off your noble line," Jane said as she praised her son, unknowingly not realising what was going to happen.

With a nod of his head Roger watched as his mother turned and walked off in search of the captain. Knowing better to be himself quiet yet Roger scanned the shadows of the deck only to spot his father hiding in the shadows with a dirty sneer firmly planted on his face. Shaking his head in disgust, it was not even ten in the morning yet, Roger walked over to his father while doing his best to ignore the pitying looks that several seasoned sailors were sending his way.

"What do you want boy?" Uppercut asked with a dirty look on his face, his black beard that had been clean and well presented only half an hour ago thanks to Jane was now messy and had drink all over it. "Are you about to go off about how you do not want me to send you to a proper school that will help you become a man your parents can be proud of?"

"No father, I have just come to let you know that our belongings are going to be moved into our rooms but I do not know what rooms we will be staying in," Roger answered as he did his best to keep his calm with the man he hated more than his mother. "Do you know what rooms we will be staying in? And do you have the keys?"

It was only thanks to his quick reflexes from his sword training, which according to his parents every proper noble should have, that he caught the keys his father threw at him before they had a chance to go over the side of the ship. Looking down at the keys in his hand Roger felt his eyes go wide and his mouth get dry as he gazed at the heavy iron key in his hands. Attached to the handle of the key thanks to a piece of string was a piece of paper with the number one written in big thick black ink.

"The fools on this ship tried to put us in number two," Uppercut said as he took another sip of his beer, the white foam collected around his beard that made Roger picture a drunken Father Christmas who had dipped his beard into black ink. "But your mother and I talked to them and told them that we would take nothing less than the best they had. The fools who thought that they could take our rooms from us have been pushed down into number two. Serves them right."

"Yes father," Roger said as he held back a sneer, rooms one was bigger than rooms two and that was the only difference, could his family not see that the people who booked rooms one in the first place must have a bigger group than them and need the extra space. Apparently not.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy?" Uppercut asked with a dark sneer as he glared at Roger, he always hated the boy, there was just something about him that did not scream noble. "Go and do as your mother ordered you too! You are not in charge yet!"

"Yes father," Roger answered as he tried to keep himself calm and collected.

Not bothering to give his father a parting word Roger turned and walked away towards the main entrance/exit of the ship only to find his family's belongings being carried onto the ship. Frowning in confusion Roger began to rush forwards only to find himself unable to as a bald sailor with a tattoo of an anchor placed several of many suitcases at his feet, all of them belonged to his mother.

"What is going on? What are you doing with my mother's suitcases?" Roger asked carefully, he knew all about the dangerous of the sea and what sort of people lived on it, after all he had to if he wanted to follow his dream through with each passing day it seemed to become more and more impossible.

"Kid, us sailor's are not blind, we can all see that you are nothing like your parents," the sailor said as he gave Roger a pointed look. "You are a man of the sea and while your parents are of the land and us men of the sea look after each other."

"Thank you," Roger said as a large grin appeared on his face at the sailor's words. "If you need any help on this trip just let me know okay? Just...keep it quiet from my parents."

"Sure kid, I can understand what you are saying," the sailor said with a smirk on his face. "If you want I have a little task for you to do now. One that your parents would approve of and that you would find fun."

"Now that is a very rare combination," Roger muttered as his eyebrows rose into his messy hair. "Alright, I will bite, you have me interested."

"Good, follow me than as this is not the sort of conversation that we should have out in the open," the sailor said gruffly as he picked up the dropped suitcases.

"Alright but what about the rest of our stuff?" Roger asked as his eyes flickered to the shore only to find his family's belongings gone.

"They are already in your room, the other sailors and I brought them on board not long ago when we brought some supplies onto the ship," the sailor said gruffly as he turned and walked away leaving Roger to trail after him like a lost puppy dog.

"Err...thanks for that," Roger said as he rushed after the sailor, as he did so he could feel his father's eyes on him watching and measuring every single one of his actions. "We are in the rooms one, according to my parents only the best will do."

"Really now?" the sailor replied as he shot Roger a knowing look over his shoulder that told Roger that he knew about his father's location. "Well Mr. Rooms one thank you for telling me where to put these suitcases."

Roger nodded his head and allowed silence to wash over them as he knew that he would get nothing more from the sailor as his parents were in the area watching him closely. Making sure to hold his head high and his body straight so he would not give his parents a chance or a reason to prevent him from doing whatever job that this aged sailor had in mind for him.

As they walked through a small door and into the hallway that would lead them under deck to the living area the sailor finally talked.

"Thank you for doing this for me kid, the other sailors and I have been worried for this kid and we do not know what to do for him," the sailor said as he let out a heavy sigh as Roger closed the door behind him. "We want to help him but we do not know how...those slimy rat biting idiots who call themselves decent people could do this to him."

Roger simply nodded his head and stayed quiet, he knew from his mothers rants about his father's drinking habits that it was best to stay quiet sometimes and allow the other person time to sort themselves out.

"The family is the one who was kicked out of the rooms one and put into rooms two by your family, they were going to be going to the same holiday spot that your family is going to and this was meant to be their half way stop," the sailor said as they went through the maze of hallways towards the cabin that Roger and his family would be staying in. "But at the last dock they suddenly disappeared, leaving only a note for us to let us know that we should throw whatever they left behind into the sea as trash."

Anger flared inside of Roger as he thought of anyone throwing rubbish into the sea. Through something told Roger that it was not just a few unwanted bags of luggage that had been left behind from the expression and words from the sailor.

"When we all went to their rooms to see what they were going on about in their note we found one of the two children that came onto the ship with them," the sailor growled out angrily, his eyes flashing darkly. "He was lying on the floor, blood everywhere. From the report our doctor gave us there is not a single area on his body that has not been hurt in some way. Sadly through the blood loss and injuries that he has plus the damage his body has gone under through the years with those abusive people the doctor found that he is not able to heal the child. The injures are just too much, it is all we can do to make sure that the boy is not in pain and comfortable for his last few days."

Roger nodded his head in understanding, he pushed his anger lower and lower until it went into his feet. If there was one thing that he hated it was people who abused others and these people had abused a child no less. As he took a shaky breath to try and steady his nerves Roger stared at the back of the sailor's head as they finally came to a stop outside of the rooms two which was luckily next door to the rooms one.

"And what can I do about it?" Roger asked, wincing slightly at how harsh his voice sounded. "Not that I do not feel for this boy but how can I help? What can I do that a doctor or someone similar cannot do?"

The sailor shot Roger a knowing look. "The boy needs a friend, he need someone to keep him company in his final hours. The crew and I are too busy to be with his every moment of the day but you...you can make at least one of his dreams come true."

"What dream?" Roger asked as he felt his own dream come to life in the back of his mind.

"He wants a friend," the sailor said simply as he shot Roger a pointed look. "He wants someone who he can trust, who he can laugh with, who he can be himself and well...he _needs _a friend."

Roger stood straighter. "And you have picked me for this job? What if I make things worse?"

"You won't lad, trust me," the sailor said with a bitter sweet smile on his face. "The lad is in a dark place, the only way he could possibly move is up."

Roger took a deep breath, he could now see how the sailor knew that both he and his parents would approve of the task that had been asked from Roger. As he looked at the sailor a small glint appeared in his eyes allowing the sailor to know what he had decided, besides he could not say no to a dying child.

"Thank you lad, you do not realise how much this means to everyone on this ship, and how much it means to Harry," the sailor said with a relived smile only for Roger to speak out suddenly.

"Harry? The boy's name is Harry?"

"Yes, from what we are able to get out of him without distressing him too much we have found out that his name is Harry Potter and he is only seven years old but thanks to those relatives of his he is as small as a four or five year old," the sailor supplied before redirecting the conversation. "Now how about we get the last of your bags into your rooms before we go and see how Harry is doing?"

"Alright," Roger said with a nod of his head as he stepped forwards and pulled the key that his father, who was really as far from being a father as possible and then more, and unlocked the door to the rooms. Pushing it open Roger peeked inside quickly only to make a disgusted face when he realised that these rooms were almost identical to the thousand of rooms he had been forced to stay in when he had travelled with his parents.

"Not much for the lap of luxury?" the sailor asked with a low chuckle as he walked past Roger and into the rooms carrying Jane's bags. "Not that I blame you, after being a sailor for so long I have come to like the more similar things in life."

Roger nodded his head and stayed silent. His mind was overrun with the possibilities from the job that the sailor had given him. Shock and surprise were his most powerful emotions as he thought over the information that had been handed to him. As he stared at the sailor who had just finished placing down Jane's luggage and was now walking out of the rooms. As Roger watched him exit the rooms an idea suddenly hit him.

"Sailor...you know how you have asked me to be a friend to Harry to make his wish in his final hours come true?" Roger asked slowly as his mind ran a mile a minute.

"Yes," the sailor answered slowly as he closed the door to the rooms one behind him. "Is that a problem?"

"No but I have an idea, one that might make him really happy," Roger replied with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Is there anything stopping me from picking him up and taking him out of the rooms?"

The sailor looked at him thoughtfully. "No, why?"

"Do you think that there would be anything stopping me from taking him up on the deck as we sail and watch the waves and the sky?" Roger asked as he watched the sailor's face transform into an excited grin at his words.

"T-That would be wonderful! You are amazing kid!" the sailor cried out as excitement and happiness lit his eyes up. "You are going to be making two of Harry's dreams come true if are willing to do this."

"I am more than willing sir," Roger said as he allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "I know all about dreams and how important they are."

Instead of giving a verbal reply the sailor simply allowed a smile to show how much everything meant to him before turning in the direction of the rooms two. Roger nodded his head and the pair silently made the short distance to the rooms two, silently Roger mentally went over everything that he had learnt and how he would react to the situation and the young boy.

"Are you ready?" the sailor asked as he stood in front of the door which would lead them to the rooms two. "I know how it can be when you walk into something like this and how your emotions can be...I still have dreams about finding the poor lad."

"No, I am ready, I won't leave someone dying alone," Roger replied quickly, shocking the sailor, as he stood up straighter and pulled himself together. "Harry should not be alone, not after everything he has gone through."

"Alright kid, and thank you again," the sailor said with a nod of his head before pulling out an almost identical looking key that Roger had out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "I will go in first so we do not scare the lad."

"No problem," Roger replied with a nod of his head as he watched the sailor push the door open. "Just lead the way."

Together the pair silently walked into the rooms, looking around Roger felt disgust towards his parents as he looked around the rooms only to find that besides one less room in rooms two it was identical in every single way to the rooms one. As they moved through the rooms Roger found himself being led towards the living room.

"We put Harry on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket with the TV on," the sailor explained without looking behind him. "Hey, Harry. Are you awake."

"Yes," came a soft nervous reply that Roger almost did not hear.

"I brought you a surprise," the sailor said with a large grin on his face, he motioned to Roger. "Want to met him?"

As the pair walked into the living room Roger found himself pinned in place by a pair of scared emerald green eyes that reminded him of the emerald jewels that his mother loved so much in her jewellery. On his head was mess tuffs of black hair that made Roger think of the midnight sky that he had stared out many a night while stargazing. His soft pale skin made Roger think of the pebbles that he had found littered on the many sandy beaches he had been too.

"A child of the ocean," Roger gasped out silently, unaware when Harry blushed and the sailor chuckled.

"Roger, met Harry James Potter, Harry meet Gol D. Roger," the sailor said with a kind smile on his face. "Harry, Roger here is looking for a friend, he is very lonely and I thought that you would not mind being his friend."

"If Roger dose not mind I can be his friend," Harry said shyly as he gave Roger a tired shy smile. "I would like a friend too."

"Thank you for being my friend Harry," Roger said as he stepped forwards with a soft smile on his face not wanting to scare the boy who was so obvious a child of the sea to him. "I was hoping that you would not mind coming up on deck with me to watch the waves and the sky as we sail."

"Can we? Really? Can we do that?" Harry asked as happiness and excitement lit up in his eyes.

"If you do not mind Roger carrying you than sure," the sailor said with a chuckle as he gave Harry a happy smile. "Roger has been bugging me all day about finding someone to watch the sky and sea together."

Roger watched as Harry's full attention turned to him and small thin arms lifted up towards him in the universal sign to be picked up. With one last look at the sailor Roger moved forwards and carefully scooped Harry up into his arms as if Harry was made of glass.

"Can you run?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable in Roger's arms and took in the warmth of another human's body. "I want to feel the wind in my hair...one last time."

"Can I run? Can I run?" Roger asked in mock dramatic shock while being careful to ignore Harry's last words. "Of course I can! I am great at it! You better get ready because you are going to go faster than you ever had!"

With those words spoken Roger turned and ran out of the room not paying any attention to the sailor as he carried Harry. As he ran through the hallway that the sailor had led him through pure happy laughter came to Roger's ears making a large smile appear on his face. Taking a chance Roger quickly glanced down at the small boy in his arms only for bright emerald green eyes full of happiness and laughter to met his.

"Are you ready to see the sea?" Roger asked as he turned his attention back to where he was running, not seeing the look of tiredness flash across Harry's face as he rested his head against Roger's chest.

"Yes, I really want to see the sea," Harry whispered softly as he felt his strength slowly begin to leave him and darkness beginning to take hold of him. "I wish I could sail the sea, to be free and go on lots of adventures and find and meet new friends."

At Harry's softly spoken words something clicked in Roger's mind, as he burst out onto the deck and looked around for the perfect spot for them both he suddenly saw the world in a new light. Slowing down to a jog Roger made his way over to the nearest edge of the ship as he felt the small body in his arms suddenly grow alarmingly limp.

"Just hang on, just a few more seconds before you get to see the ocean in its glory," Roger whispered softly into Harry's ears as he wrapped his arms around Harry's body tighter in an attempt to shelter him from the fresh sea breeze. "You want to see the ocean don't you?"

"I do, I...I was stuck in the rooms all of the time before," Harry said, his voice soft and weak causing Roger to have to mask his worry. "I...really wanted to...sail the sea...and be free."

Unable to find the words to reply to his new friend, no matter how short they would be with each other Roger still thought of Harry as his friend, he held his head high and positioned Harry to allow him to see over the edge of the ship and down at the sea below them.

"It so beautiful," Harry whispered out with a small smile on his face as his vision grew black and his breathing slowly came to a stop. "Wish I...could...sail..."

"Do not worry Harry," Roger whispered tenderly into the unmoving body held protectively in his arms. "While you sail the sea of the heavens I will sail the sea of water for us, I will become a pirate and make sure that both of our dreams come true."

* * *

A heavy sigh fell out of Rayleigh's lips as he closed the emerald green book and stared blankly ahead of him. His mind whirled like a hurricane as he allowed his captain's story to sink in. Ignoring the tears that ran down his face and clouding his vision Rayleigh looked down at the small book and allowed a smile to appear on his grief stricken face.

"It seems captain that we have a member of our crew that no one ever knew about," Rayleigh muttered to himself with a watery chuckle. "It seems that I will have to go and visit our crew member's grave...once I know where he is buried."

Rayleigh quickly wiped his tears from his face, being careful of his glasses, and closed the trunk. Shooting it a fond smile and wondering what over treasures his captain had hidden away Rayleigh reached forwards and shut the lid careful and locked it. Without a second thought he stood up, picked up his captain's trunk and carried it out of the room while not caring about the low groans and creeks that came from the floor under him.

Throwing open the warped wooden door Rayleigh took no notice of the inn's maid as he walked out into the hallway before slamming the door shut behind him. Turning around to walk towards the stairs the nervous voice of the maid caused him to stop.

"A-Are you checking out sir?" the maid asked nervously as she looked between Rayleigh and the closed door that he had just come out of.

"No, I still have business here in Logue town," Rayleigh replied without bothering to look back, he began to walk forwards only to pause and continue speaking. "Do you know where I might find the grave of someone called Harry James Potter?"

Even through Rayleigh did not turn and look over his shoulder he did raise an eyebrow in surprise when he heard the sudden sharp angry tone in the woman's voice.

"Of course I do, he is the poor soul who has to have that horrid person who calls themselves the King of Pirates next to him," the maid snapped out with an angry scowl on her face. "Honestly, they should just throw the man to the rats or burn his body."

"Good, than he should not be too hard to find," Rayleigh said calmly causing the maid to eye him carefully. "Oh, by the way I would appreciate it if you did not speak ill of the dead, even if you think that the man was not the best person during his life."

Not bothering to wait for a reply from the maid Rayleigh began walking away towards the stairs with only one thing in mind. He was going to pay his respects to the boy he shared the position of Gol D. Roger's first mate position with.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Writing Diversity Challenge (Anime and Manga), The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The A Bit of Motivation Competition, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompts: Write about strength and friendship, Write a three shot story between 10,000 words and 20,000 words, Silence.**

**A Pirate Kings Inspiration**

The soft crunch of the lose stones sounded under his sandals asRayleigh walked along the empty road under the afternoon sun. The sound of seagulls calling to each other in the sky and the soft roaring of the sea while the wind carried the smell to him did nothing for Rayleigh as he walked towards the graveyard.

As he rounded the corner the soft sound of wooden wheels on the cobble path came to Rayleigh's ears. Tightening his hold on his captain's trunk, the emerald green book rested in his plain shirt pocket, he looked ahead as he tried to spot the source of the noise while his whole body became tense and stiff ready for battle.

'I thought that no verchiel's where used on this path' Rayleigh thought with a frown on his face, his eyes shone with hidden thoughts. 'I wonder...could they be grave robbers or have they just come back from burying the captain's body. If they are grave robbers I better step in just to make sure that they have not stolen anything from Harry or Roger.'

Allowing his legs to carry him forwards Rayleigh scanned the area carefully as he searched for the maker of the noise only for him to have to force his whole body to keep moving at a natural relaxed pace as he spotted the reason for the sound. A large wooden trolley being, the top and side of it was covered in dried blood of various ages giving Rayleigh a hint to what it was used for, pulled by four grave diggers and several low ranking marines walked besides it laughing and gloating.

'It seems that they have just buried the captain' Rayleigh thought as he kept his head down and pretended to look at the seagulls flying in the sky to hide his face from the passing marines. 'At least I will not have to worry about bumping into any marines while I visit the graveyard.'

Making sure not to rush after he had just passed the group of marines Rayleigh kept his footsteps sure and steady as he moved with a set purpose in mind while hiding his true intentions. As the marines came to the corner of the cobble road which would take them out of sight and out of ear shot from Rayleigh they broke into a loud cheer and began to gloat through Rayleigh took no notice. Instead he chose to stare up at the large wooden sign with the words 'Logue Town Cemetery' written in bold black paint.

"At least this town makes sure to show their respect to the dead by keeping the graveyard clean and tidy," Rayleigh muttered to himself only to hear a soft giggle of agreement.

Blinking in surprise Rayleigh looked behind his shoulder, expecting the marines to of come back and laughing at him for talking to himself. Only no one was behind him, or in the area that he could see. Scanning the area for any sign of life Rayleigh found none, shrugging it off at just an animal's cry Rayleigh continued walking forwards only to come to a complete stop when he spotted a child.

The child was nervously poking their head out of the side of one of the large fences that went around the graveyard protecting it from the elements. Two small ghostly pale hands clinged to the splintered wood while messy black hair framed bright curious yet innocent eyes that only a child could have.

"Hello, are you here visiting someone too?" Rayleigh asked with a kind smile as he tried his best not to spook the emerald green eyed child. "Are you alright? Who are you visiting?"

Instead of a reply like he had expected Rayleigh watched as the young boy, for that is what sex he guessed the child to be, disappeared from view only for a few seconds later his bright emerald green eyes to appear once again. Rayleigh felt his lips twitch upwards when he saw the emotions flashing in those amazing emerald green eyes.

"You want me to follow you huh?" Rayleigh asked good naturally, he had no problem as the only place he planned to go to for the next month was the graveyard and that was where the child was. "Very well, what do you want me for?"

As Rayleigh began walking towards the graveyard a small smile came to his face as he watched the boy give him a quick shy smile before disappearing. Chuckling to himself Rayleigh shook his head and walked the rest of the distance to the graveyard entrance. As he did so his eyes scanned the area for any dangers that might harm the child only to find none.

'Strange, it feels like all of the dangers that surrounded this place has gone' Rayleigh thought with a small hidden frown on his face. 'Since that boy appeared it is like everything is still...dead almost. I wonder what is going on, is this another one of those strange adventures that the captain always used to drag us on before he split the crew up?'

Pulling himself together and putting himself onto high alert Rayleigh kept his pace quick but calm as he finally stepped off of the old cobble stone path and onto the dirt path that welcomed him into the graveyard. Looking around for any sign of life or a hint of the child Rayleigh found himself looking at a normal graveyard, rows of grave heads lined the area with flowers and little knick knacks and other objects that had been left behind as an offering. All of the graves looked as if they had been dug months or even years ago with how the soil had turned into one with the ground around it and how some of the soil lumps had grass growing on top of it.

"The grave you are looking for is in the corner to the right," an innocent boy's voice informed Rayleigh causing him to jump and turn around quickly.

"You are the child I saw," Rayleigh said in surprise as he stared at the boy in front of him. "What are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"I do not have any parents, they died a very long time ago, and as for what I am doing here..." the boy said as he trailed off and looked in the direction that he had informed Rayleigh was the direction of his captain's grave. "I am waiting for someone, we promised each other that we would sail two seas, I would sail the clouds and he would sail the water...I have been waiting for him to return from sailing the water ocean so we can go and sail the cloud ocean together."

"Do you mean you are both going to go and visit the Sky Islands?" Rayleigh asked as he tried to make sense of the young boy's words. "Why would you be waiting for someone to start an adventure with in a graveyard of all places? Do you mind telling me your name?"

"No...I have never heard of these Sky Islands but we are going to sail the clouds and higher together," the boy answered as he ignored Rayleigh's question about his name. "Why not here? I have been waiting here for a very long time...some nights and days I find myself doing nothing but staring out at the ocean waiting for him to return...he was only meant to be going on a holiday...we are friends you know."

"Really now?" Rayleigh asked with a raised eyebrow, he realised that he would not get anywhere with the boys name. "So this spot was not a graveyard when you and your friend agreed to sail the clouds and ocean together?"

"That is right, you are finally catching on," the boy replied, a happy smile came to his face making Rayleigh prevent himself from informing the boy that the graveyard had been here for over ten years and he looked to be under eight years old. "Together we are going to see things that we have never dreamed of, we are going to be free and go on lots of adventures and become pirates."

At the boy's words Rayleigh could not help but to roll his eyes. In the days that had passed since his captain's announcement about his greatest treasure, which was being called One Piece, and his captain's death Rayleigh found that everyone wanted to be a pirate.

"Why did you roll your eyes at me for when I said that my friend and I wanted to become pirates for?" the boy asked with narrow eyes as he took a step backwards as if Rayleigh was some sort of huge threat to his safety. "What is wrong with my friend and I wanting to be free and become pirates?"

"I am sorry son but since Gol D. Roger died a few days ago and made his big announcement about his greatest treasure and how now it is starting to be called One Piece everyone is suddenly up and becoming a pirate," Rayleigh answered with a small apoplectic smile, he totally missed the flash of emotion that crossed the boys eyes at the name of the now dead pirate king's name. "Before all of this happened to see a pirate was a rare thing, the marines just ignored all of the pirates because they knew them all by name and could tell you everything you needed to know!"

"He is dead? He has passed on?" the boy said suddenly, ignoring the rest of Rayleigh's words, his emerald green eyes stared into Rayleigh's eyes and connected with the pirates soul. "Do...do you know where they buried Roger?"

"Roger? You knew the pirate king well then?" Rayleigh asked in surprise as he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The captain and I have sailed the seas together for a good many years and I have never met you before. How do you know Roger?"

"I...I know him well," the boy answered as a mysterious expression flashed across his face causing Rayleigh's confusion to grow even more. "We...we have not seen each other in a very long time...too long really...I have missed him so much...I have not stopped thinking about him since we parted last."

"Well...I am sure that Roger never stopped thinking of you either kid," Rayleigh said unsurely as he adjusted his captain's trunk which was still on his back. "Do...you do know that Roger is dead right kid? He died several days ago."

Rayleigh frowned even more as he watched the a large happy smile flicker on the strange nameless boy's face as he turned and stared in the direction that the sea was through it was blocked by the protective wall. As he watched those emerald eyes play expressions and his raven black hair stood at all angels Rayleigh let out a snort of laughter as he remembered his captain's story that he had written about how he was inspired to become a pirate.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked capturing Rayleigh's attention once again, though he spoke softly his voice carried on the wind making Rayleigh shiver slightly at the unearthly quality it held.

"I was just thinking about how you looked so much like a boy in a story that Roger wrote about how he became inspired to follow his dreams instead of being forced to do as his parents wanted him to do," Rayleigh replied with a twitch of his lips as he looked the boy up and down. "From what I read about him in the captain's attempt to write a book the child had the same messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes as you."

The boy turned back to Rayleigh and shot his a small amused smile. "Do you think...that by any chance I could be that boy?"

"You? Be Harry James Potter?" Rayleigh asked with a snort of disbelief as his eyes twinkled with the happiness that had been lost since his captain's death. "Sorry to disappoint you kid but you are about several years too late, if Harry lived he would of been around mine and Roger's age."

"You think so?" the boy asked, this time Rayleigh could see the knowing twinkle in the boys emerald green eyes that made him look even more older than Rayleigh had first thought. "Maybe...maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong."

"We will agree to disagree than," Rayleigh said finally with a shake of his head, he did not want to end up arguing with a kid, especially not when he just wanted to visit his captain's grave. "Do you know...ah, what am I thinking? You did not know that Roger is dead so why am I asking you of all people if you know where his grave is?"

"Would you like to find Roger's grave together? It would help both of us out," the boy said as he shot Rayleigh an innocent smile. "I am looking for my friend, just like you are looking for your friend and captain."

"Thank you kid, but if you are looking for your friend should you not just wait at the entrance to the graveyard so you can find each other?" Rayleigh asked worriedly. "I do not want you to get into trouble with your friend because you was helping me out."

"It is alright, I...I now know where my friend has been hiding so I can easily find him," the boy said as he answered Rayleigh. "I think...no, I know that if I come with you than I will find my friend."

Silence bounced between Rayleigh and the strange boy as their words sunk into each other. Rayleigh stared at the boy in front of him, his body and mind seemed to warn him of danger from the boy only for his eyes and the boys words to seemingly prove him wrong. Trying to shake off the strange feelings he was getting from the boy Rayleigh took a calming breath and spoke.

"Well if you are sure kid than who am I to say no?" Rayleigh said finally with a shrug of his shoulders. "The grave I am looking for is properly the most freshly dug one in this old graveyard because as I was walking up here I passed the wooden trolley that most likely brought his body up here to be buried. So just look for the grave that looks like it has just been dug alright?"

Rayleigh watched as the boy nodded his head, turned around and ran deeper into the graveyard. Realising that he had not yet caught the young boy's name Rayleigh opened his mouth to speak only for the young boy's body to flicker until it was almost gone before coming back again, solid and none see through.

'What the hell did I just see?' Rayleigh thought in shock as he stared with wide eyes at the black haired boy who was now running in between the graves looking for Roger's. 'Did the kid almost disappear like a ghost before he suddenly became solid again? I...I must be seeing things, it has been a rough time since the captain died...I guess that after all of this is over I am going to need a good long holiday.'

Being careful of where he stepped, Rayleigh did not want to accidently step on any graves or offerings left behind, he followed the strange boy silently while allowing his thoughts and emotions about what had just happened to dance about silently at the back of his mind. As the sun overhead shone down in the sky above them and the ocean called to Rayleigh he felt himself feeling the familiar feeling of needing to set out to sea once again, a feeling that he had developed during his time with Roger and the crew.

'I guess I cannot take the old seadog out of me yet' Rayleigh thought with a chuckle as a twig snapped under his feet as he stepped on it while following the exact path the black haired boy took. 'There are still too many mysterys and adventures to be discovered and enjoyed.'

"I found him! I found Roger!" the boy's excited voice suddenly yelled out causing Rayleigh to break out of his thoughts. "I found my friend! I found Roger!"

'Friend? Roger? What is he on about?' Rayleigh thought with a frown as he began to speed up his pace. 'I thought that he was going to met up with his friend at the entrance to the graveyard...did I missunderstand? Is his friend someone who is buried here? I cannot make sense of this kid...huh, just like how I could not make sense of the captain.'

Not wanting to leave the boy by himself in the middle of the graveyard, even if it was midday and not midnight, Rayleigh quickly made his way to the boy only to find him standing in front of a grave. A freshly dug grave.

"You found Roger's grave huh?" Rayleigh asked as he came to a stop next to the boy, not noticing how the wooden trunk he had been carrying went straight through the boy as he placed it down on the ground.

"Hu uh, now I can finally see my friend again after so long!" the boy cried out excitedly with a big grin on his face. "Mister, mister, do you want to met my friend? You have already done so much for Roger and I, you have really earned it!"

"I have earned seeing your friend huh?" Rayleigh asked in confusion as he watched the young boy bounce on the heels of his feet like an excited puppy. "I wonder though...what have I done for you and the captain? I have only just met you right now and well...I have saved Roger's life several times in the pass as we sailed and battled together but-"

"Exactly," the boy said with a large grin on his face surprising Rayleigh. "You brought him back to me, you made sure that the marines buried him in the right spot when you came to collect his belongings so I could find my dear friend."

Rayleigh ran a hand through his white hair and let out a long sigh. "Kid, you have me confused, I do not understand what you are talking about. What do you mean buried in the right spot so you can met up with your friend? What does a dead person being buried in the spot that they asked for as their dying wish and me making sure that it happens have anything to do with you meeting up with your friend who I am guessing is alive and you two have agreed to come here to pay your respects to someone you know."

"I like your answers sir," the boy answered slyly with a shy smile on his face. "But there is a big problem with all of your guesses."

"And what is that?" Rayleigh asked as he folded his arms, he was starting to get short tempered with the child and his games. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Rayleigh's neck stood up as a cold wind blew pass him.

"Hahahaha! Harry has you there Rayleigh," a familiar voice said suddenly from behind Rayleigh causing the seasoned pirate to jump and his hand to fly down to the hidden sword on his waist. "If you want to know what the problem was with all of your guesses Rayleigh I would be more than happy to tell you."

With his hand on his sword and ready to battle Rayleigh spun around only for him to suddenly feel faint as he found himself looking into a familiar pair of eyes that was joined by that ever so familiar smile.

"Awww, what is the matter Rayleigh?" Roger asked with a chuckle as he grinned madly at his first mate. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"W-Who are you? You cannot be the...the real Gol D. Roger, he died only a few days ago! Who are you!" Rayleigh shouted out as he pulled out his sword and pointed the tip unwaveringly at what appeared to be his captain. "Tell me what you are! Are you a monster? Are you an experiment by the wo-"

"Now now Rayleigh, please do not go down that route," Roger said quickly as he cut Rayleigh off and shot the confused boy who was standing on the other side of Rayleigh a pointed look. "We have little ears listening, please watch your language."

"Language? You want me to watch my bloody language because of a boy who will not give me his name or any straight answers yet here I am staring at my supposedly _dead _captain!" Rayleigh ranted as he placed a protective hand on Roger's wooden trunk and waved his free arm about like a mad man. "After everything that has happened to me in the past few days you expect me to watch my language around children?"

"You never change Rayleigh," the ghostly outline of Roger chuckled with his trade mark grin. "I see you have met my dearest and closest friend. I am sorry to of kept you waiting for so long Harry."

"It is alright Roger, I knew what was going on from all of your amazing stories when you came to visit me several times a year," the boy, or rather Harry now that Rayleigh knew his name, replied with an innocent grin on his face while ignoring the shocked yet understanding expression on Rayleigh's face. "Besides...to tell the truth I am very happy that I had that you have not joined me on _this side _for a very long time."

Rayleigh let out a groan of understanding as he raised one of his hands and rubbed his face. "I understand, I get it now, both of you are dead aren't you?"

"Got it in one," Harry said with a shy smile through in Rayleigh's opinion it was too happy and the twinkle in his eye gave away his amusement. "I was looking for Roger's grave so we could finally set sail together. Thank you for helping me with that."

"I did nothing to help you through," Rayleigh replied with a sigh. "You found it all on your own kid."

"Yes...but you gave me the hints I needed to find it, you see I come from a very faraway place called England and there we have a different language. I was only able to pick up an understanding of the spoken language before I passed on," Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "Even when they put up Roger's gravestone I could not read it...come to think of it you are taking this rather calmly, I thought that you would be running around waving your arms screaming ghosts at the top of your lungs."

"Kid, when you have travelled and seen as much as I have than little things like this only surprises you so much," Rayleigh replied as he shot the ghost of his former captain a lop sided smile. "Through does this mean the crew and I will be able to come and visit you in this graveyard?"

"No...if they did I would not be here, I have no regrets or any reasons to stay behind," Roger said with a small smile as he turned and held out his hand to Harry. "We still have the cloud ocean to sail together my best friend...my little brother...are you ready to make good on that promise that I made to you all of those years ago?"

"Yes...I have been waiting for you, I did not feel right going off and exploring the cloud ocean without you," Harry admitted as he reached out and took hold of Roger's hand as he grinned madly. "I am ready...big brother, I think that we have both waited long enough for this moment."

"You are right little brother, it is about time we set sail together...I wonder if we can gather a crew together in the afterlife," Roger muttered to himself making both Harry and Rayleigh laugh. "Hey, Rayleigh?"

"Yeah Roger?" Rayleigh replied with a raised eyebrow when he saw the expression on his now dead captain's face. "What is it?"

"I am happy that you are looking after my treasures for me, not just anyone can understand how much things can mean to someone that is not silver, gold or jewels," Roger said with a grin on his face. "Also...Harry do you trust him with your belongings?"

"The kids belongings are in here?" Rayleigh asked in surprise as he shot the trunk a surprised look.

"Yup, Roger told me that he found the small bag of objects that I had with me so he took them with him and the blanket that I had been wrapped up in and put them in his special treasure trunk," Harry replied with a happy smile. "I cannot believe that someone would treat my belongings with just dignity and respect as Roger did... Rayleigh has my permission, I know that he will treat our belongings with the same dignity and respect as you did Roger."

"Thank you Harry, I promise that I will look after them and hand them down, if I get the chance I will even share this trunk with Roger's wife and unborn child," Rayleigh said with a nod of his head as the gravity of the situation he was in finally hit him. "Through I just ask one thing...do you think I can spread your story Harry? If it was not for you inspiring Roger here to become a pirate I do not know what would of happened, a lot of places in this world are better off thanks to him."

Harry opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by his best friend and big brother figure who gave him a pointed look.

"Please do Rayleigh, it would please me greatly and I know that once the embarrassment dies down Harry would love for you to do that too," Roger said as he cut Harry off. "If you look for more books like the notebook that you found out about Harry from you should find the reset of Harry's story...or as much as I could find out from the sailors on the ship."

"Even though we only travelled together for a short time we spent a lot of time together, they always used to speak to me while my relatives where exploring the towns when the ship stopped or using fake chores to get me away from my relatives," Harry said with a small grin on his face. They even introduced me to this amazing food called chocolate!"

"I promise that I will go through the trunk with the utmost care and inspect everything with the respect it deserves," Rayleigh promised as he gave both Roger and Harry a serious look. "I will make sure to tell Harry's story, who knows, maybe he will even get himself his own wanted poster."

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I always wanted one of those ever since Roger came to visit my grave when he was still alive boosting about his first ever wanted poster and all of the ones after that."

"Then it will be done," Rayleigh said with a grin on his face as he took in the sight of the two brothers. "Besides who am I to say no to my fellow co-first mate? Or is it Roger's co-captain?"

Unable to answer Harry turned and looked to Roger for help. Roger simply shot both Rayleigh and Harry a playful grin.

"Even through Harry died long before I became a pirate I decided to make him my co-captain...it just...felt right you now?" Roger admitted causing Harry to blush and Rayleigh to break out into laughter. "Oh and Rayleigh?"

"Yes Captain?" Rayleigh replied as he finally stopped laughing. "What is it?"

"If you want you can faint now, Harry and I will stand watch over you so nothing happens to you while you are out," Roger said with a loop sided grin as he shot Rayleigh a knowing look. "I promise that we will wait until you are awake and have left the graveyard before we set sail. Besides, Harry and I have eternity to sail the cloud ocean together."

Both Harry and Roger watched with amused expressions on their faces as Rayleigh allowed his body to relax.

"Thank you captain, captain, I know that I can trust both of you even through you are both technically dead," Rayleigh said before his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed to the ground.

"You know...I would of never of thought that a big guy like our first mate would faint," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Roger snorted. " Rayleigh might seem like a big bad guy but really he is just a big overgrown kitten under everything... Rayleigh... Rayleigh is the best first mate that I could of ever asked for. Someone must of been looking down on me with you when I found him."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written for: The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Writing Diversity Challenge (Anime and Manga), The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The A Bit of Motivation Competition, The One Million Words Added Competition.**

**Prompts: Write about strength and friendship, Write a three shot story between 10,000 words and 20,000 words, Silence.**

**A Pirate Kings Inspiration**

As warm reds and oranges washed the sky like an artist's paintingRayleigh walked under it with a small grin on his face. The stress that had been weighing down on him before was gone. As he looked up at the setting sun his smile grew as Rayleigh watched a cloud float in front of the sun for a second, the cloud was in the same shape as the Oro Jackson.

"Well you two wasted no time," Rayleigh said with a chuckle as he began walking away from the graveyard again. "I wonder if they have found themselves a crew yet or gone on any adventures...too bad I will not be able to join them when I pass on."

As Rayleigh turned his attention back to the outline of the town in front of him and pushed his thoughts of a hellish and painful afterlife from his mind he never noticed the cloud shape him standing in one of the Oro Jackson's windows next to a smiling Roger and Harry. Even through Rayleigh did not know it yet when he passed on he would be going nowhere but on adventures with his two captains.

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this weird three shot that was meant to be a Pokémon drabble XD I hope that it is not too weird or strange or anything. The story sort of got away from me.**

**Until The Next Fic! : )**


End file.
